The present invention relates to a railing system and, more particularly, to an improved railing system that is strong and aesthetically pleasing.
Railing systems for stairways, decks, porches, and other structures which employ guardrail type assistance and protection, usually consist of a number of vertical support newels or columns, inter-connected by handrails, from which balusters extend. These components are commonly connected to each other with nails, screws, rivets, or nuts and bolts. Unfortunately, such fasteners provide only a relatively small contact surface area between the components. This results in a less than secure and permanent connection, one which will often work loose and cause instability in sections of the railing system. Even after attachment, such fasteners remain exposed and extend out from the railing components. This poses a safety risk to those who use the railing system or pass by it. Aesthetically, exposed fasteners are unsightly and severely detract from the appearance of the overall railing system.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved railing system that is strong and aesthetically pleasing.